The White Blossom
by Lady Kinera
Summary: A HinataXSakura story. Ancient times HinaSaku, Inosaku, HinaNaru, NaruIno. All in future chapters... if i get that far Please review, With your help I can add new chapters based on your suggestions so come on... do me a favor.
1. The Beginning

The White Blossom: A SakuXHina. A love Uprising in the Leaf.

Prologue.

The hour struck twelve as hinata fell to her feet, clutching her heart and screaming at the top of her lungs. "SAKURA!!" The Lever was pulled as a collective gasp spread throughout the crowd. Nothing could be heard over Lady Hinata's screams. Four of the burliest Guardsmen were summoned to restrain Hinata. They spoke soft words to her, they comforted her but none of this mattered because Sakura was dead. The woman she loved was dead. Not a day goes by that Hinata doesn't regret the events that lead up to this moment. She lost her heart, she lost her family and she lost her love. Let's go back to the fateful morning that started this entire action.

November 1st, 8:45 Morning

The Royal Family was having its customary Sunday breakfast. At the head of the table was King Hizashi, A stern man, who never spent more than 5 minutes with his eldest daughter, Crown Princess Hinata, but always had all the time in the world for his youngest daughter, Princess Hanabi.

"Father, do you have a moment?"

Lady Hinata had a soft and frightened voice; she even had the habit of stuttering when she became stressed or afraid.

"What is it, Hinata?"

Hizashi replied, to the casual passer by this might have passed for a simple question between family members. Hinata knew better, his voice was oozing disgust the way a snake's fangs ooze venom. Hinata recoiled to the point that she dropped the fork and knife she was using.

"Well Father, do you think I might be able to find my own marriage proposal?"

Lady Hinata being the Crown Princess had an arranged marriage from the day she had turned 3 years old. She was to marry Prince Naruto of the Uzumaki family. He was a dashing knight with flowing blonde hair, blue eyes and a "we shall overcome attitude". King Hizashi waved his hand in a nonchalant way summoning a maid and silencing Hinata at once. One Teenage maid walked into the room. She had flowing pink hair, Bright green eyes like those of a tiger and a voluptuous body that made even the most refined man swoon. She entered the room and bowed so low that she might have been addressing the floor when she said,

"How may I serve you today master?"

Hinata, hating the entire concept of having people do things that could be done by the masters, addressed her confidently and sternly

"I require a new fork and knife, if you please?"

Sakura raised her head to look at the kind voice that spoke to her. She almost smiled when she saw the figure that was Lady Hinata.

"Of course, mistress."

Sakura said quickly as she stood to pick up the knife and fork Hinata had dropped. Sakura still in a bit of a daze tripped on the carpet and collided with the chair hinata was sitting on causing it to topple over. Sakura opened her eyes testing her legs, which were under the chair, for any external damage.

"Excuse me?"

A soft voice said very near to Sakura. Sakura looked down at hinata to see her face blushing a shade of red deeper than Finest rose in the garden. Sakura looked down ashamedly as she pulled her hands off of her breasts. She didn't know how she had found her way to the two peach size lumps that were hidden under the Princess' shirt but she didn't care, it took all that Sakura had to pull herself away from Hinata and it took even more to fight her feelings after the fact and dive in again.

But, Sakura got up, helped the princess up and turned away replaying the entire event in her head again and again. Hinata turned back to the table trying to keep her composure but her face gave her away as a scarlet tint had penetrated her usually blank cheeks. No matter how long Hinata manages to live she will always remember that moment as the first time that she and Sakura had shared an intimate moment.

"Are you harmed sister… do you require the doctor?" The soft voice was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. She was a sweet girl but her father had a strong pull over here.

"I'm fine sister. Thank you."

King Hizashi had already left the table. Yet another display of affection for Hinata at times like these she wanted to smite him.

Lady Hinata got up from the table and walked out of the dining hall towards the maid's chamber. She was nervous because what she was about to do was astronomically dangerous. Hinata strode down the hall throwing her hands together forming seals. The royal family descended from a long line of magicks. Magicks controlled their natural essence to change things in reality, they could change their appearance, there vision, augment their natural abilities and see through walls.

She walked into the maids chamber with her hood up. Everyone bowed down to her. Hinata beckoned to the small group of maids in the back. They all looked up at her smiling. There was a Tall Busty Blonde one, A timid Raven haired one, A sleek Young blonde one, and Sakura.

"Lovely to see you again Milady."

They all spoke in unison bowing ever lower. Hinata blushed and quickly picked them up.

"Please ladies. Don't do that. We have been friends for years."

The tall Blonde one hugged her in a loving embrace.

"Oh it is good to see you again Hinata. I thought you would have left for the Prince by now. How can we help you on this day?"

Hinata looked ashamed as she thought to herself.

"Father is…. Being…"

A smooth and loving finger pressed against her lips.

"I understand entirely… who do you want to become today?"

A small smile spread across all of the ladies faces as hinata rubbed her temples silently. Hinata looked at the small blonde one with a singular ponytail who was clinging to the raven haired one nervously.

"Ino-chan…. If you don't mind?"

"I'd love to!" Ino stepped up adjacent to Hinata. She placed her hands on Hinata's hips and kissed her. Hinata opened her eyes wide as the veins near her eyes seemed to expand on her. The Magick that had surrounded her hands earlier moved across her body. They seemed to pass through her mouth as Ino jumped, pushing her tongue forward accidentally laying it to rest on Hinata's. A great plume of smoke rose from their feet. As the smoke cleared they were standing still as if nothing had changed.

Hinata turned and left the room with as little body movement as possible as if she was in a trance. Ino fell over being caught at the last second by sakura.

"Rest easy girl…. I got you."


	2. A Change over

**A/N: (Author's Note for those that don't know ^_^)**

**At a certain point there will be a changeover and Ino will become Hinata and vice-versa if you have any qualms with this ask and you shall receive so here is chapter two.. Thanks ^_^**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

November 2nd , 12:30 Afternoon

Soft blue eyes opened up as the body stirred silently and awkwardly. She jumped up from bed and looked around the dark room. She felt slightly off balance as if she had been torn apart and placed together. She looked down at her curvy body and gasped in shock. She ran to a golden full body mirror hanging on a wall by the door. She touched the mirror testing to see if it would copy her movements. When it did she fell back in disbelief. It took her a few minutes to recall the events that had transpired earlier. When it had passed she stood up once more and tested her body to make sure she had control of all her limbs. Everything checked out, except she felt that she had a delayed reaction to touch as if it was being dulled. She looked around the lavish room and smiled. She let loose a squeal of happiness that was unnatural. For the body she now inhabited.

"I'm a princess!" She ran around her room testing any and everything she came across. She turned around to the mirror and looked down at her body with more interest. "And a beautiful princess I am."

She slowly ran her hand down her face towards the nape of her neck. She stopped when she reached the collar of her open silk night gown. "This is lady Hinata's body….. I can't touch it without her consent. She stood on the spot struggling with the thought of exploring her new body. Her thoughts were drowned out as a loud creak split through the air. The door opened up as a familiar figure walked in. "How are you princess?" The raven haired girl placed a heavily laden tray on a pure ivory table by the door. Shizune was taken aback when she saw that Hinata was half naked. She quickly raised her eyes to meet Hinata's. She dared not loon down again. "So, how do you feel Hinata?" The last word was greeted with a soft smile from both women.

"Shizune, how long have I been asleep?" The smile instantly faded from Shizune's face.

"My lady, you fell down a set of stairs. Do you not recall?" Her face had no signs of actual pain. She seemed to be enjoying herself. The Princess caught on immediately.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Is everything alright with father's foyer?" Ino mimicked lady Hinata's meekness and composure as if she had been the same beaten girl for years.

"Don't worry about the foyer lady hinata; one of the maids has cleaned it up."

Hinata, I will give you a chance to become decent and when you are finished you have a visitor waiting for you in the dining room. Shizune left the room

Hinata pulled off her silk gown and walked towards the shower in an adjacent room. After a quick cleanse she got dressed in Hinata's customary royal gown. She took one last look in the mirror and almost cried. "From a lowly maid to a princess in one night" She left the room sliding easily into the persona of lady Hinata. She walked down the main staircase and turned to look at the tall blonde figure before her.

"Oh…. It's you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In another room another was awakening from a deep slumber. She sat upright letting her blonde mane fall past her eyes. She was tired beyond the normal parameters of any human. She would give nothing more than to fall back and drift into sweet oblivion but she knew that doing this would be a bad idea.

She pushed out of bed silently looking around her surroundings. Quaint she thought as she stretched her new body's limbs. She had had the experience of switching bodies before, but never with this body. It had always been the head assistant Shizune, or Mistress Tsunade. This body was strange; it was young unlike Tsunade's yet lithe unlike Shizune's. It was the perfect body for anyone; Hinata was blessed to have obtained this body. She stood up and began to stretch checking to see if the body was unharmed, everything felt fine except she felt extra sensitive to touch, and she knew that this would come in handy later on. The door opened silently as a slender finger walked in. Two soft hands rested on the luscious curves that were Ino. Ino felt this as if she had just been slapped. She instantly turned around raring for a fight only to have a luscious pair of lips rest against hers.

"Good Morning, Baby" The tall blonde figure looked down at her lovingly the way a Mother grins at her only child.

"Have a pleasant sleep?" Ino looked up at her body's mother and smiled.

"I slept great mom, how is the Princess?" When she got the all clear a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Tsunade left the room smiling. Ino turned to look at the light purple floral gown she had wore to sleep. She lost the robe and looked at her body. She placed one hand on her inner thigh and almost lost herself. Her sense of touch was increased so much it would be impossible to have any physical contact. As she got dressed in her work uniform she thought about if her family would notice the switch in personalities. Hanabi would always seem to notice it but her Father had never cared, not once. She walked out of the room looking for a certain Pink haired woman that had charmed her before. She ran up the stairs dying to test out her new life when she saw a face that had caused her so much pain in her previous life. She walked up to him playing the part of a maid perfectly offering him a drink or a light meal.

"No thank you, I'm just here for a quick visit to meet my fiancée." The voice was smooth and boyish yet it had the air of someone who had been through so much.

" I understand prince she will be along shortly " As she started to walk away she felt a sensation run through her body.

"Don't play with me… first you come up to me sultry as ever and now you're avoiding me?" He laughed a soft laugh and released her arm. Ino was beyond confused, she didn't think she was being sultry nor did she think that the prince was so personal with her. Her thoughts were cut short when the sound of soft feet echoing across marble reverberated through the room. She turned to look at the approaching figure.

"Oh…. It's you."


End file.
